


for you, i'll wait

by nohyuck_enthusiast (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, slight mention of abuse, their relationship doesnt really have a name, they arent together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nohyuck_enthusiast
Summary: donghyuck is usually impatient but he'll wait for jeno. always.





	for you, i'll wait

**Author's Note:**

> this honestly just came into my mind and i just wrote something quick...i'll probably edit this later...sorry for my bad angst

Donghyuck just stared at Jeno's face examining his features. The same face that can give him pain and feel loved at the same time. The way Jeno looks so peaceful as he sleeps with stoic expression planted on his face. He brushed the boy's black hair out of his face gently in order to not wake him up. That plan failed as he watched Jeno's eyes slowly opened revealing his light yet cold caramel orbs. They were just eyes but for some reason, it hurts. In his mind, he was laughing at himself and his heart for beating fast yet giving him an ache in his chest. Jeno intertwined his hands with Donghyuck. 

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Jeno hummed not actually speaking much as he gazed at Donghyuck. They spent moments in silence enjoying each other's presence. Donghyuck couldn't get rid of the thoughts in his head when he looked at Jeno. Jeno noticed how Donghyuck's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and how his grip tightened. 

 

"Do you mean it when you say I'm your star? Do you mean it when you said 'I love you' last night?" Donghyuck blurted out not thinking of what he was saying.  _Stupid Donghyuck_ he thought to himself. He should have kept his thoughts to himself, he figured, when Jeno remained unresponsive for a while. Jeno was sensitive to the topic of feelings and love _especially_ when it was for a person of the same gender as him. Jeno brought Donghyuck closer by sliding an arm around his waist. It wasn't like close space in those cliche books where they were a centimeter apart. They were a good seven inches apart from each other but he could sniff the minty breath of Jeno's. 

 

"I meant it when I stated I love you. I just..." Jeno trailed off not knowing how to proceed as if he acknowledges that it will sound like he is contradicting his claim of affection. Donghyuck cursed himself. 

 

"Don't worry about it Jeno." There was a flash of anger shown on Jeno's face which quickly turned into a frown. Donghyuck continued,"  Just concentrate on loving yourself. That's the top priority." Jeno started to let tears fall letting down his facade. Donghyuck wiped away his tears muttering words of comfort. 

 

"Jeno, cry. You have been strong...let it all out. Loving yourself will make you feel better. I am not saying this for me but for you."

 

Jeno managed in between sniffles,"  I can still _hear_ his voice lingering in the back of my mind. The  _pain_. The fact that you manage to even deal with me and still have feelings for me when I said that I did not want a romantic relationship at all. You stuck to your feelings. I am scared Hyuckie. Scared that you will leave me knowing I can never love myself. Just why? Why even bother? " Donghyuck shushed him to know that it was okay. He knew what Jeno went through and was never going to leave him even if his life was going to be put on the line. 

 

"If it's for you, Jeno, I can wait for as long as you need. You may not say it or act like it but I know you are happy that I am in your life. This is all the proof I need in order to be by your side. Always." Jeno slowly nods in understanding with a heavy heart before falling asleep again. Donghyuck fondly smiled at Jeno before giving him a quick peck on his forehead. Next, he kissed Jeno's hands watching as Jeno softly smiled in his sleep. There it was the reason why Donghyuck will wait for Jeno.

 

His smile. The smile that Jeno always gives him when they were alone. To others, a smile would not be enough but for Donghyuck?

 

It meant everything.


End file.
